Around the Clouds
by sftballnaru999
Summary: Shikamaru hates the way Ino comes so close he can feel her breath. However, he loves the way she teases him. Ino loves the way she can lean in so close, he can feel her breath, and she loves to tease him. ShikaIno Bad summary. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Pshhh… I **_**WISH**_** I owned Naruto.**

**a/n I love ShikaIno with my whole heart. Mostly because I love Shikmaru. I hope that you love them too, or else I'm gonna be getting' a lotta flames.**

Around the Clouds

Clouds never let him down. They drifted just about the same way every day. He watched them drift just about the same way every day. But he also watched something else drift. Only this thing- person- wasn't in the sky. She drifted from him to a certain raven haired Uchiha.

He could have sworn that she felt the same way about him. Shikamaru Nara almost knew that every so often, on missions, Ino would get so close he could feel her breath on purpose. He knew that the sly glances she launched at him while clinging to the onyx eyes boy was to make him feel jealous.

It worked. He was jealous. But, deep down he wasn't worried, because those boys nights told him that the guy Ino followed, secretly followed someone else. He swore that the next time she was so close to him, and the next time she glanced at him, Sasuke's secret was going to be revealed. He knew it would hurt her, and he knew he would be murdered by red eyes, but at least then he would have a fighting chance.

Childhood friends are the worst, because as soon as you start to like them a little more than a childhood friend, everything can go tumbling under. In Shikamaru's case, he liked Ino a _lot_ more than childhood friend. Heck, he might even like her more than girlfriend. Every once in a while, while looking at the clouds, Shikamaru will try to straighten out his thoughts. Over the many sky-sessions, he's come to a conclusion. He might… love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grunts were being thrown as spars were being fought between Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Friendly fighting never hurt among the 18-year-olds. When they were done, Choji left to go eat lunch with his family.

"Jeez, I don't blame him for running! I'm starving!" Ino exclaimed towards Shikamaru, as she rubbed her stomach.

"I was actually going to Ichiraku. Naruto gave me a coupon before they left for their mission. He said if I don't use it, I'll be in trouble… troublesome…" the shadow ninja said, as he pulled the small slip of paper out of his pocket. "Anyways, you can come along if you want."

Ino's eyes lit up. Shikamaru was actually being sociable! "Of course I'll come with you! Anything to help the socially inept!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go then." He started to walk, while Ino was still picking something up, off the ground. "Ino. What are you doing?"

"Isn't this yours?" Ino held up a hoop earring. Sure enough, when Shikamaru reached up to his right ear, the hole was empty. Ino smiled. "I think you look better with one in! I'm keeping this one!"

Shikamaru just sighed, and waved his arm, signaling Ino to come.

"I'm not a dog Shikamaru. I can't just be summoned by the wave of an arm!" At this, Shikamaru made the same signal. Ino's face turned red. Shikamaru smirked.

Ino would never admit it, but she loved when he did this. Made fun of her, or teased her. It was only for her. He never did it to anyone else. It could be as small as a gesture or it could be pulling on her hair to make her pay attention to him, and only him. She loved it. All of it.

"Ino, honestly. If you don't start walking right now, my invitation is expired." Shikamaru stated in more serious tone. However, when he looked at her, he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, causing him to blush. He never blushed.

As Shikamaru was looking away, Ino promised herself, that tonight, she was going to tease him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting into town, the pair sat down and ordered.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino said very quietly, leaning in close.

"Hm?"

"Have you been working out?" she opened her eyes wide, staring at him. She was finally close enough where he could feel her breath again.

"I'm a chunin, Ino. We _have _to work out." He looked at her out the corner of his eye. She was still leaning into him, her eyes still large.

She smirked, "I'm a chunin too Shikamaru. You don't have to explain that to me. I was just asking." She leaned away, back into her seat completely. He missed her presence.

As Ino carefully slid her hand onto Shikamaru's knee, he jumped. Ino laughed. She left her hand there for a while, until their food came. As her hand was about to hit the counter, in was jerked back under the table. She gasped in shock as her hand was covered with Shikamaru's. He intertwined their fingers and leaned on the counter with his head in his other hand. He was staring at her.

"Ino, I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I have to tell you something," he began, looking at Ino for a reaction. She had none. "I think I might-"

"Like you more than a friend." She finished the sentence for him. Her big blue eyes were filled with hope, as she waited for his response, hoping that was what he was going to say.

When he didn't respond, she started to panic. Ino looked around, looked at her food. It was free wasn't it? She let go of his hand, and stood up. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I have to go." With this she started towards the streets.

"Ino! Wait." Shikamaru was right behind her. With his hand on her shoulder, he turned the blonde haired girl towards him. "I don't think I like you more than a friend. Because I don't think I even like you at all." She turned away from him, her eyes filling with tears. "I think I might love you."

Ino's head turned back towards him. A smile shone on her face, now red from crying. "How much do you love me?"

Shikamaru smirked, and grabbed both her hands. This time, he leaned in close to her. "Come with me," he whispered. He let go of one of her hands, and started to run. She followed. Everyone watched the two, shaking their heads, some smiling.

Ino heard someone yell, "It's about time!" She was smiling so much her face started to hurt. She was still holding his hand.

They ran all the way to an empty field. Ino collapsed. Shikamaru fell down next to her.

"You love me as much as clouds?" she questioned. If that was true, he loved her a lot. She was worried though, there was only one cloud out, and she was afraid Shikamaru would say something like, "I love you more than that one cloud. Nothing more."

He didn't. He pointed up at that one lonely little cloud.

"Do you see that? It's the only cloud in the sky." Ino held her breath. She held on tighter to Shikamaru's hand. "I love you as much as there is blue around that cloud." Ino turned to head to face Shikamaru. She slightly leaned over and kissed him gingerly.

"You love me a lot. Too bad. I love you more. I win…" At this, he kissed her again.

"Where's my earring?" he asked. Ino pulled it out of her pocket. He took it back. Shikamaru reached up and took Ino's left earring, and put it in his own ear. He then took his earring and put it in Ino's ear. "I put it in your left ear so everyone can see it."

Ino smirked as he flipped her bangs away from her eye.

They then leaned back down, Shikamaru's arm around Ino's shoulder. Then, watched that little lonely cloud, happy that- unlike the white ball- they weren't alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n So wadtcha think? Good?? Bad??? You tell me! Actually, only tell me if you liked it. I donna like fuhlames very much! R&R!!!**

**sftballnaru999**


End file.
